2010
2010 (MMX) is a common year that started on a Friday and is the current year. In the Gregorian calendar, it is the 2010th year of the Common Era or the Anno Domini designation; the 10th year of the 3rd millennium and of the 21st century; and the 1st of the 2010s decade. It was also the eighth year of Gaia and its seventh Anniversary. Trivia & External Links * Featured Announcements: Timetravel (2010) * Community Announcements: Timetravel (2010) Events in 2010 January *'January 04' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 6th, the Mood Bubbles and some Happy Birthday items were removed. *'January 06' - New Email Notification Options Ahoy! *'January 07' - La Victoire update: New Birthday Goodies - Birthstone cape, Birthday balloons, and holdable Gift boxes. *'January 08' - Gaia Doin' Good: Read the Stories! *'January 08' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Mizuchi's Jewel is released, while the Lyndexer and Seracila evolved. *'January 11' - Gold Shop update: Formalwear, Hats & More - Champagne Set and Domini Set. Maid Feather Dusters, Vaudeville Canes, and Deerstalker Hat (Barton Boutique), a White Cane and Rolled Sweatpants (Junk in the Trunk), a Tiger set and Regular Pipe (Global Imports). *'January 12' - PuriGaia: Create and Share Gaia Photo Collages on Facebook. *'January 12' - Gaia Labs is announced. *'January 13' - La Victoire update: Death Roach, Spirit Pyre & zOMG! Bundle. - Death Roach, Spirit Pyre, the zOMG! Double Trouble Bundle includes both of the above listed, plus two bonus goodies: the Death Roach Aquarium Mini-Monster and the exclusive Tiny Terror Aquarium Mini-Monster. *'January 14' - Devastating Earthquake in Haiti: You Can Help. For every dollar donated by Gaians, Gaia Online would send two dollars to the helping of Haiti. *'January 14' - EI Report: Hidden Ace evolved, and the Reve Rouille completed its evolution. *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Layla and Majnun ' *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Snow Apple: leaving the Cash Shop on 1/21. *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 20th, the Plushies, Masks, and items from the Holiday category were removed. *'January 20' - La Victoire update: Gifts for your friends - Congratulations banner, Thank You Gift with some flowers and bon-bons, and a Get Well Soon teddy bear. Combat gear - Foot Soldier's Blade and Foot Soldier's Shield. *'January 21' - Community Spotlight: Any Volunteers. *'January 22' - Follow Gaia updates on other sites: MySpace, Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, RSS. *'January 26' - La Victoire update: Love Charm RIG is released. *'January 26' - Sponsorship: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom trailer. *'January 28' - Watch the Grammys with us - Gaians encouraged to watch the Grammy Awards and chat. *'January 28' - Blog Post: Introducing Gaia Online's Blog. *'January 29' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel and Seracila Pendant evolved. February *'February 01 ' - Gold Shop update: Doctor, Nurse and Sweetheart. Medical Mask, Slung Over Stethoscope, Nurse Cap, Nurse Shoes, Med-Tek IV Pump, Nurse Uniform, Latex Gloves, Thermometers, Stainless Steel Scalpel, and Stainless Steel Bonesaw (Jock Strap), Drunken-Fu Tie, Rocker Tie, Disheveled Tie (Durem Depot), Feel Better Lolly (Junk in the Trunk), Sweetheart Mary-Janes, Sweetheart Stockings, Sweetheart Silk Top Hat, Sweetheart Silk Shirt, Sweetheart Vest, Sweetheart Ruffled Dress, Sweetheart Pants, Sweetheart Bonnet (Ruby's Rack), Scholarly Spectacles, Scene Glasses, Half-Framed Glasses (Bartons Jewelers). *'February 01 ' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Thursday, February 4th, the Wedding set and Long-Stem Red Rose were removed. *'February 01' - Ocean Party app released on Facebook. *'February 03' - La Victoire update: Winter Bride and Winter Groom items, and new Heartstrings. *'February 04' - Super Bowl Live Chat: Discuss the Crazy Ads. *'February 05' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Compass of Seidh is released, while the Hidden Ace and The Case of Pietro evolved. *'February 08' - Gaia Cinema update: The Roadents. By watching the video, Gaians could get a Roadents item. *'February 08' - La Victoire update: Valentine's Day goodies. Chanho the Tiger Plushie, Heavenly Unmentionables, Thief of Hearts, and a bundle includes Golden Wings. *'February 09' - Winter Olympics chat, and a chance to with 2500g if Gaians made correct predictions on the events. *'February 10' - Shopping "The Mall" released: Gaia Shops have easy access tabs leading to Marketplace, Monthly Collectibles, Rig Box, and Evolving Items. *'February 10 - Gaia Event:' Valentine's Day '10: Spread Some Love *'February 11' - Gaia Meet-Ups: A Chance to Mingle with Other Gaians. *'February 12' - La Victoire announcement: Love Charm: leaving the Cash Shop on 2/17. *'February 12' - New in zOMG: The Sweetheart Ring. *'February 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Scarlet Rose and Grim Reaper ' *'February 16' - Haiti Relief: Gaia Online sent their donation, matching Gaians donations. *'February 17' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'February 18' - Sam's Body & Parts: Garage update - Announcement of being able to Earn Gold and Glory with Auto Achievements. *'February 18 - Gaia became 7 Years Old.' *'February 19' - La Victoire update: Poseidon's Legacy RIG is released. *'February 19' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel and Compass of Seidh evolved. *'February 22' - Winter Olympics chat reminder, and a chance to with 2500g if Gaians made correct predictions on the events. *'February 23' - Site Feature: GSearch is released *'February 24' - La Victoire update: Creepy Gothic Fairytale Stuff - Crimson Promise, Ponzu the Panda, Freki the Red Wolf, Scarlet Mist is only available upon purchase of a Dark Tale Bundle. *'February 24' - Inventory update: Duplicate items can now stack. *'February 26' - Phin Phang announcement: Blowout Sale: 50% off all aquarium fish and accessories. *'February 26' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Timmy is released, while the Seracila Pendant and Case of Pietro evolved. March *'March 01' - SKITTLES® Raffle and Rewards prizes: finalizing Raffle winners. *'March 02' - Item Design Contest: The Captain's Cap *'March 02' - Gold Shop update: Winter Sports Gear - Hockey Puck, Pee Wee Hockey Stick (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Stick (Goalie), Pee Wee Hockey Jersey, Pee Wee Hockey Pants, Brisko Helmet, Pee Wee Hockey Gloves (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Gloves (Goalie), Pee Wee Hockey Goalie Shin Pads, Pee Wee Hockey Helmet (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Helmet (Goalie), Wide Lens Snow Goggles, Ice Champion Shimmer Dress, Ice Champion Glitter Dress, Ice Champion Glitter Shirt, Ice Champion Glitter Pants, Professional Grade Figure Skates (The Jock Strap). Puff Mittens (Gambino Outfitters). Metallic Travel Mug, Neck Warmer, and Traveller's Tote Bag (Junk in the Trunk). *'March 03' - Announcement for GSearch and FAQ. *'March 03' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'March 04' - La Victoire update: St. Paddy's Day Items - Odanodan, Rainbow Jubilee, The Golden Chuuchilla, Green Heartstring, and the Lucky Horseshoe is only available upon purchase of a The Gairish Bundle. *'March 05' - EI Report: Dappy Dandy and Compass of Seidh evolved, while the Hidden Ace completed its evolution. *'March 05 - Manga update: #42 The Fall -' A 13-page manga that tells of the Assassination of Johnny K. Gambino. *'March 08' - La Victoire update and Announcement: new EI Imaginary Friend is released. The EIs Lyndexer's Journal, Classilke and The Nightmare would be leaving the shop Friday, March 12. *'March 09' - Gaia Blog: Farewell to Johnny Gambino *'March 10' - La Victoire update: Gambino's Treasures - Gambino's Golden Treasures and Gambino's Platinum Treasures. *'March 11' - Ocean Party, Gaia's First Facebook Game (officially site wide announced). *'March 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend and Mizuchi's Jewel evolved. *'March 12' - La Victoire announcement: Poseidon's Legacy - Leaving the Cash Shop March 19!. Included in the announcement, Flynn referring to RIGs from now on as Chance Items or CIs. *'March 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Frog and Sapphire Plume ' *'March 16 - '''Gaia gets a site-wide glitch that causes all users not to be able to sign in briefly. An hour and 30 minutes later, the glitch is fixed. *'March 17''' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance for Gambino Treasures *'March 17' - New Forum: Hot Topics *'March 19' - Leon Announcement: Report and Don’t Reply! - informing Gaians on how to handle spam and inappropriate content. *'March 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: Third EI Bundle is released with an exclusive bonus: the Kottan Bell Reunion, a brand-new extension of the classic EI. And the Compass of Seidh, Timmy, and Seracila Pendant evolved. *'March 22' - Men's Wearhouse: Take the Poll, Get an Item - the Men’s Wearhouse Flirty Suit *'March 22' - La Victoire update: Code Alpha CI is released. *'March 24' - Convention Tour 2010: This year Gaia will be making 14 action-packed appearances, hitting some of the biggest conventions in North America. *'March 25' - The Captain's Cap Item Contest: Voting *'March 26' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'March 30' - Convention Tour 2010: Sakura Con & Wonder Con. *'March 30' - La Victoire update: Springtime Birdies - Wolfgang Duck, Loyal Jay, Lilac Finch, and the Bunny Flop is only available upon purchase of a Cheep Bundle. *'March 31' - Phin Phang announcement: Ocean Party Gaia Gold Bonus: Extended. *'March 31' - Rufus the Cat gives out Barton Friendship Leaf April the slime green Grunny.]] *'April 01 - Gaia Event:' April Fools 2k10, along with zOMG Easter. *'April 02 - Gaia Event:' Easter 2k10 *'April 02' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh, and Shadowlegend evolved. *'April 02' - La Victoire update and announcement: A New Arrival, Plus Some Departures - Stitches the Grick, also informing Gaians that the EI bundle #3 would leave on April 6, and the Cheep Bundle would be leaving on April 13. *'April 05' - Earn some Gaia Cash with our improved offers! *'April 06' - Shop update and Salon update: New Hairstyles and Shoes - Zippy Boots Of..., Knit Boots, Chunky Sneaks (DD), Rosy Flats, Bubble Sandals, Fabulous Pumps, Lowtoppies (GO), Rivet Heels, Audrey's Strap Heels, Overton Leather Boots (H&R), Xtreme Offroader Boots, Glove Shoes (JS), Bandit's Runners (RR). Hairstyles - Chase, Darcy, Ruffyhawk, Braided Bao, Squiggy, and Hime. *'April 08' - La Victoire update and announcement: Spring Wedding Attire & Lala the Koala. On a related note, the Winter Bride and Winter Groom items would be leaving the Cash Shop on the 15th. *'April 09' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant and Timmy evolved. *'April 09' - La Victoire announcement: Code Alpha: leaving the Cash Shop on 4/14. *'April 09' - Feature update: My Gaia. *'April 12' - Art Bistro: Get Art Scholarship Info *'April 12' - The Captain's Cap Item Contest: Winner's announced *'April 13' - Gaia's softball team is back. *'April 14' - New Bonus: Sisky the Wombat Free with any $25 Cash Card *'April 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Harbinger of Pestilence and Princess Kaguya ' *'April 16' - Earth Day & La Victorie update: Gift of the Colibri - 10% of the proceeds from this item will be going to Conservation International. Available in "La Victoire" until 4/23. *'April 16' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'April 20' - La Victoire update: Perfect Tragedy CI is released. *'April 22' - Gaia Meet-Ups. *'April 22' - New PayPal Bonus Item: Monarch Butterfly Headphones. *'April 23' - EI Report: Shadowlegend evolved and the Mizuchi's Jewel completed its evolution. *'April 26' - La Victoire update: Hermes' Moon Returns for One Week Only! - From April 26 to May 3rd. Buying the "Hermes' Moon: Aspiration" gave Gaians a possible chance of owing the rare "Mercury Moon". *'April 27' - Men's Wearhouse: Become a Prom Rep, Get Free Stuff. *'April 28' - Art Contest: Design a zOMG! Splash Screen! *'April 28' - Secret Prom 2010 Dress Contest *'April 28' - Gaia Meet-Ups: come hang out with us in Tempe, Arizona! *'April 28' - La Victoire update: New Dramatic Theatre Troupe Items - A companion to the "Perfect Tragedy" chance item. The items were: William the Playwright, Duchess Delacour, William's Stage Rapier, Butterfly's Stage Rapier, and Captain's Stage Rapier; purchase of a Dramatic Troupe Bundle includes Puggleston the dog. All items were only available to May 12th. *'April 29' - Sponsorship: Super Street Fighter IV *'April 30' - EI Report: Timmy and Compass of Seidh evolved while the Dappy Dandy completed its evolution. May *'May 03' - Announcement: Sparkles; a 4koma staring Saiph and his sister Hatsya. Various Cash Shop item thumbnails begin to sparkle, each with their own color. *'May 04' - Phin Phang announcement: Rotation of old fish in upcoming week. *'May 05' - Phin Phang update: New fish - Mantaray, Pirate Starfish, and Zoey. *'May 07 - Manga update: #43 A New Man -' A 19-page manga about the three adventurers getting a new look, and a sinister conspiracy emerges. *'May 07' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Secret Retreat is released, while the Seracila and Imaginary Friend evolved. *'May 10' - Announcement of manga: A New Man *'May 10' - La Victoire announcement: Perfect Tragedy leaving the Cash Shop on May 14th. *'May 10' - Social Daily Chance: Invite Friends, Get Better Items (Daily Chance getting an update) *'May 11' - Convention Tour: Anime Central. *'May 11' - Gaia Ecards: When saving ones avatar they’ll have the option to send an ecard with a snapshot of their newest look and a personal message. *'May 11' - Gaia Fashion Insider: Volume 1 *'May 11' - Secret Prom 2010 Dress Contest: Voting *'May 12' - La Victoire update: New Food & Service Items - Sushi Master, Cupcake Confection, Bento Bunny, and the Fruitkerchief is only available upon purchase of a Gourmet Bundle. *'May 12' - Gold Shop update: Maid and Butler - Dutiful Butler's Shoes, Dutiful Butler's Pants, Dutiful Butler's Vest And Shirt, Dutiful Butler's Coat (H.R. Wesley) Meido Ruffled Headband, Meido Simple Apron, Meido Deluxe Apron, Meido Elegant Dress (Durem Depot), Brandy Serving Tray, Black Phone Serving Tray, Read Phone Serving Tray, Covered Silver Tray, Wine And Rose Serving Tray (Barton Boutique), Tea And Croissant Snack Tray, Coffee And Cake Snack Tray, Bubble Tea And Shortcake Snack Tray, Ice Cream Sundae Snack Tray (Barton Flowershoppe) *'May 14' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh evolved. *'May 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Bani the Bunny and Lunar Sash ' *'May 17' - Sponsorship: Skintimate Studios film contest *'May 18' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'May 19' - La Victoire update: Luna's Incense CI is released. *'May 21' - EI Report: Timmy and Shadowlegend evolved. *'May 21 - Manga update: #44 Sparklicious -' A 7-page manga about the source of the sparkles are revealed. *'May 21' - Show Your Support for Me (Saiph) and Hatsya! - Sparkling Star Pin: Kitten Star *'May 24' - Sponsorship: Toy Story 3 *'May 24' - La Victoire announcement: The Gourmet and Banquet Bundle would be leaving on Wednesday, May 26th. *'May 24' - Gold Shop update: Artists's Beret, Jux Urban Jacket (Durem Depot), Spray Paint (The Jock Strap), Easel, Work In Progress Bust, Michelangelo Paintbrush, Student Sketchbook, Hammer And Chisel, Painter's Palette, Paint Splatters (Ruby's Rack), Big Giant Glasses (Barton Jewelers), InstaSnap P860 (Prize & Joy). *'May 25' - Convention Tour: Fanime! *'May 27' - La Victoire update: Animated Items are here! - Mintaka and Rigel take over the La Victoire; a tab new in the Gaia Inventory called "Animated" appears, and Animated Items are seen on various Admin Leads and Moderators the items were: Baron the Lively Owl, Spectacular Golden Halo and Sweet Charming Blush. *'May 27 - Manga update: #45 Sparkletastic -' A 6-page manga of the showdown between the four siblings. *'May 27' - Manga Mash-Up Contest *'May 27' - Gaia Fashion Insider: Volume 2 *'May 28' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, and Seracila evolved. *'May 29' - Gaians Gone Wild: Member Appreciation Night! *'May 29' - Watch the live webcast of the Gaia Panel June *'June 01' - Sponsorship: The Sims 3 *'June 01' - Winner of the Secret Prom 2010 Dress Contest is chosen. *'June 01' - Convention Tour: A-Kon! *'June 01' - zOMG!: Crack Open Your Golden Eggs! *'June 03' - La Victoire update: Bears and Blossoms! - Ursa Major, Celebration Ribbons, Hunny the Bear, and the Ranunculus is only available upon purchase of a Bears and Blossoms Bundle. *'June 04' - Social Daily Chance: Rethinking, but not implemented. *'June 04' - EI Report: Secret Retreat and Catastrophe evolved. Category:Years